Big Green's Hope
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Hope is new to Big Green, and wants to make friends with everyone, but when someone ask a question of why she's here, will she keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Sonia's p.o.v.

I heard Commander Apetrully is letting a girl stay at Big Green, and I'm hoping she'll like to do at least some of the things I like. Maybe she'll be the little sister I never had. When I enter this girl's room, I only saw a empty bed, a closet, and alot of boxes piled into a mountain. I guess she's not here.

"Why do I have alot of stuff?" I heard a girl's voice behind Mt. Box.

I walk behind the boxes, and found a rather cute monkey. Her fur was pink and white with a big, white, heart-shaped mark on her chest. She wore a gold necklace with a golden rose, a silver bracelet with a star-shaped sapphire on her right wrist, a silver bracelet with a heart-shaped ruby on her left wrist, and a pair of pink, heart-shaped earrings.

"Hello, my name is Hope." I noticed the monkey in front of me.

"Um... Hi, my name is Mystique Sonia, but you can call me Sonia if you want to." I said.

"Is that a Yaksha? It's cute." Hope said.

Yaksha hopped on Hope's head, wrap his arms around her, and happily chatter.

"I think Yaksha likes you." I said.

"I like you too, Yaksha." Hope said.

Aw. Maybe I am going to have a little sister-like friend, even if she's a monkey.

"I think my room is a little bland. Maybe the walls should be painted. Do you know anyone who's good at painting?" Hope ask, tilting her head to the right.

"Of course, you could ask Lin Chung. He's the best artist in the Hidden Kingdom. You can find him in the bamboo forest." I said.

"Thank you."

Yaksha hop back on my head as I watch that monkey walk away. She seem to got a good heart and some style with jewelry.

* * *

Lin Chung's p.o.v.

I was in the bamboo forest, trying to think what I should paint, but I'm starting to lose some inspiration.

"Hello, are you Lin Chung?" I heard a unfamiliar voice from out of nowhere. It sounded... sweet in a rather sisterly way.

"Who's there?" I ask, hoping to get an answer.

"Down here."

I realize I was meditating on the end of my staff. I look down, and saw a pink and white monkey wearing jewelry. What I really notice about her is her big, white heart mark. I could almost feel the innocence surrounding her yet there's a dark feeling about her.

"Um... Hello?" I replied, getting down from my staff.

"I am Hope. I repeat, are you Lin Chung?" The monkey ask.

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"Mystique Sonia told me that you might be here. I was going to ask you if you could paint the walls in my new room in Big Green." Hope said.

I did remember Commander Apetrully saying something about a new girl in Big Green, but I would never expect the girl would be a monkey.

"Okay. I want to paint something first before I do, but I have no inspiration yet." I said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I heard you're like the Hidden Kingdom's best artist." Hope said.

I smile at her.

"I think I got a idea." I said.

"There you go! See you back at Big Green later?" Hope said.

"Okay." is all I said before I started to paint.

Hope walk away, humming a little song. She's like a little sister, but I could feel she's hiding something from her past.

* * *

Alpha Girl's p.o.v.

Second Squad and I were going back to our briefing room from training. I stopped when I noticed a pink and white monkey coming out of our room and quickly leaving. Somehow, the guys didn't notice that.

"What's wrong, captain?" Kowloon ask.

"Um... It's nothing." I said.

When we enter our breifing room, we noticed a red tin box on the table. I open the lid, revealing to be cookies.

"Cookies!" Hurricane and Archer shouted, already digging in.

I noticed a note on the lid, which said, _To: Second Squad. From: Hope. I hope you like them._

Looking away from the note, I noticed the same monkey from before at the door. I still can't believe the guys aren't seeing her. I went to her and said,"Were you the one?"

"Yup." The monkey said with a childish smile.

"Why?" I ask.

"I thought you guys need some appreciation."

I raise a eyebrow and ask,"Where are you from?"

"oh, I'm new here."

Then I realize it. She must be that girl Commander Apetrully told everyone about. Why didn't he mention she's a monkey!? But I kind of like her anyway.

"Um... I hope you enjoy those cookies." Hope said, walking away.

"Thanks?" I said. I felt kind of weird saying that, but it felt good.

* * *

Rosefinch's p.o.v.

The Air Force were having a bit of an break. With Twin Masters around, it's hard to feel like nothing is going to kill us any minute. It's would be nice to have someone to tell you that nothing bad is going to happen to us.

"Hello." I heard a voice beside me.

I just noticed a pink and white monkey with a white heart mark on her chest. How didn't I notice her when she came in?

"Hello?" I said to her.

"I'm Hope, and you are?" The monkey said.

"Rosefinch."

She just look at me with a smile.

"Okay, what do you want? And why are you here in Big Green?" I ask her.

"I just want to meet the locals here since Big Green is my new home." Hope said.

You got to be kidding me. She's the girl that's going to live in Big Green.

"You're the new girl the commander told everyone about?" Master Chou ask.

"Yup."

"Then, I'm Master Chou of the Air Force." Chou said. "This is Burly, Mano, and I guess you already met Rosefinch."

Hope nodded.

"So, why did Commander Apetrully let you live here?" I ask.

Her eyes widen as she bit her lower lip.

"Uh... I'm coming, Apetrully!" Hope suddenly shouted.

As she quickly runaway, Burly ask, "What was that all about?"

Master Chou, Mano, and I just shrug. Is that monkey hiding something?


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder how did Hope's first day go? _Apetrully thought to himself, walking towards his room.

When he came into his room, he noticed Hope laying on his bed.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" Apetrully ask her.

"I need a bed for my little depression," Hope said. "And I don't want it to be my own bed."

"Depression?"

"Yes. I realize why I'm living here."

Apetrully let out a small sign and thought, _I know._

"You have to move on." Apetrully said. "I think that's what your mother want."

Hope sit up and said," You're right. If you excuse me, I have to meet up with Lin Chung."

She quickly run out of his room, making the commander sweatdrop.

_Now I wonder if Hope will be okay. _Apetrully thought.

* * *

In Hope's room, Hope came in and saw Lin Chung.

"Hi, Lin Chung." Hope said happily.

"Hello, Hope." Lin Chung said. "What would you like for your walls?"

"Hm..."

Hope squint her eyes as she look at the walls. Her tail curled into the shape of a question mark until it suddenly went straight.

"I want the north wall to be white, the west wall to be yellow, the east wall to be sky blue, and the south wall to be pink. As for the pictures and stuff, I need more time for that." Hope said.

"I respect that." Lin Chung said.

Hope grabs a notebook and a pencil out of no where, and said,"Hm..."

"You can walk around if you like." Lin Chung said.

"Thank you." Hope said.

With a hop, a skip, and a jump, Hope came out of her room, making Lin Chung sweatdrop.

_I still think she have a dark secret about her. _Lin Chung thought.

* * *

As Hope walk in the halls, she stared at the blank pages of her notebook, thinking about the pictures for her walls. She stopped when she could feel eyes staring at her. Hope look to her right and saw a guy with red and yellow eyes.

"Yes?" Hope said.

"Sorry. I thought you were that monkey that came into my room, but I just realize you have pink fur." The guy said.

_There was a monkey before me? _Hope thought.

"Why are you here?" The guy ask.

"Well, Apetrully took me in." Hope said.

"Wait a minute, you're that girl everyone is talking about."

_Wow, how many people did Apetrully told? _Hope thought.

"I am Mighty Ray!" The guy shouted.

"I'm Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short." Hope said.

"That's a weird name."

_Says the guy with weird-looking eyes. _Hope thought.

"Is there a reason why Commander Apetrully took you in?" Mighty Ray ask.

"Uh..." is all Hope was able to say.

Hope runaway, leaving a cloud shaped like her in her place, which slowly disappears. Mighty Ray sweatdropped and thought, _Are all monkeys this weird?_

_I don't want them to know. Not yet anyway. _Hope thought.

"Oof!"

Pink hearts and yellow stars circle around Hope's head as her eyes spin until she shook her head. She was able to see who she bumped into. It was a white rabbit with black markings and red eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Hope said.

"It's okay..." The rabbit said.

"I'm Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short."

"Jumpy... Ghostface..."

"I have to go. I need to to think up some pictures for my walls."

Hope walk away as Jumpy gave her a strange look.

_Now I just need no distractions for a few seconds. _Hope thought to herself.

Hope could hear music from Big Green's stage room.

_Okay. Maybe I do need a few distractions. _Hope thought.

* * *

On the stage room's stage was Rattle Diva. She was practicing her music. Hope sat at the far back of the room, not wanting to disturb her.

_Rattle Diva, one of the members of the DoReMi Band. _Hope remembered in her head.

Hope close her eyes to enjoy the music some more. She didn't notice the music stopped until... "HEY!"

Hope 'eep'ed as her eyes snapped open. She was face to face with Rattle Diva herself.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" Hope ask.

"No. I was just wondering why are you here." Rattle Diva said.

"O-Oh. Apetrully let me stay here in Big Green."

"Hm... I think I've heard about you. I didn't expect you to be..."

"Pink?"

"A monkey."

"Oh. Is that bad?"

"No."

As Rattle Diva walk away, Hope said, "I have some musical talent myself."

The musician stop in her place and said, "Really?"

"Nothing special. Just some singing." Hope said, scratching the back of her head.

"Can I listen to it?"

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not everyday a monkey can sing."

"oh, s-sure."

* * *

Apetrully's p.o.v.

I was walking in the halls when I heard singing and music from Big Green from Big Green's stage room. I usually hear just music, but not singing. Okay, there's the occasional singing from Frog King and his frogs, but this singing included words, which the frogs rarely use. Also, this singing sounds feminine.

I enter the room and saw Rattle Diva and Hope on stage. Rattle Diva was playing her instrument while Hope sings.

Hope: **Look at me**

**You may think you see**

**Who I really am**

**But you'll never know me**

**Everyday is as if I play a part**

**Now I can see**

**If I wear a mask**

**I can fool the world**

**But I can not fool**

**My heart**

**Who is that girl**

**Staring straight back at me?**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

**I am now**

**In a world where I have to**

**Hide my heart**

**And what I believe in**

**But somehow**

**I will show the world**

**What's inside my heart**

**And be loved for who I am**

**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight back at me?**

**Why is my reflection**

**Someone I don't know?**

**Must I pretend I'm**

**Someone else for all time?**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

**There's a heart that must**

**Be free to fly**

**That burns with a need**

**To know the reason why**

**Must we all conceal**

**What we feel**

**How we feel**

**Must there be a secret me**

**I'm forced to hide?**

**I won't pretend that I'm**

**Someone else**

**For all time**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

Sometime, that's how I feel about my own secret, but I'm a guy, not a girl.

"That was wonderful." Rattle Diva said to Hope.

"I still think I could have done better." Hope said, blushing.

As Hope walk off stage, she notices me and said, "Hi, Apetrully!"

"Hi, Hope." I said.

"Did you just-?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I still thought I could have done better."

"If you sang any better, you would have a voice of a goddess."

Hope blushed brightly, then bashfully look at her feet until I said, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Sure." Hope said, smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

At Big Green's cafeteria, it was dinnertime. When Hope and Apetrully came in, Hope could see many of Big Green's members waving at her.

_Wow. I would have never thought I would be this popular already. I'm just a monkey. _Hope thought.

As Hope and Apetrully sat at a table, waiting for their orders, Lin Chung approach them.

"Have you thought what you want for your walls?" Lin Chung ask Hope.

"Hm... I have a couple of things in mind, but I'm not sure if it's good enough." Hope said.

"It's your room. You can have anything you want."

Hope smiled ear to ear, and said, "I do have some designs in my notebook. Would you like to look?"

"Sure." Lin Chung said, sitting next to her.

As Hope pull out her notebook, she heard, "Uh... Hope?"

Hope notice Alpha Girl coming towards her with the rest of Second Squad.

"Hi, Alpha Girl." Hope said.

"Hi," Alpha Girl simply said.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't really meet my squad."

"Oh."

"This is Kowloon, Archer Lee, Huricane Lee, and Golden Eye Husky." Alpha Girl said, as her teammates wave at her when their names were mentioned.

"Is that all?"

"Actually... Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"I'm sorry. I'm having dinner with- "

Alpha Girl noticed Lin Chung and said, "First Squad? I understand."

As Alpha Girl slowly walk away with her squad, she thought, _We're always last._

They stopped when they heard Hope said, "First Squad? I'm having dinner with Apetrully. Why would you think that? Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow."

_Okay, even though we were the second people Hope have dinner with, but at least First Squad isn't first in something for a change. _Alpha Girl thought.

"Oh," Alpha Girl said.

Before Hope was able to show Lin Chung her drawings, she noticed Mighty Ray, Jumpy, Sonia, and someone with no arms coming towards her.

"Hi, Sonia. Hi, Mighty Ray. Hi, Jumpy. Hi uh..." Hope said, not knowing the last one's name.

"Mr. NoHands." The one with no arms said.

"Oh."

"Hi, you didn't really answer my question before?" Mighty Ray said.

Hope froze and said, "Really? I don't remember."

"Is there a reason why Commander Apetrully took you in?" Mighty Ray ask.

"I want to know that too." Rosefinch said, who was at a nearby table with the rest of the Air Force.

"Me too." Alpha Girl said.

Hope could feel all eyes on her, pressuring her to answer that question. She suddenly cried and ranaway.

"What was that all about?" Kowloon said.

"She seriously didn't tell you why she's here?" Apetrully said. "You could have ask me"

Almost at the same time, everyone else thought, _Why didn't I think of that?_

"So why is she staying here?" Archer ask

"Well... Hope's mother died and her father lefted them along time ago. I couldn't leave her out there, so that's why I took her in." Apetrully said.

Everyone got silence as the rest of Big Green's members move on with their lives. They would have never thought that something like that could happen to this sweet monkey.

_Wow. You have no idea how bad I feel. _Rosefinch thought.

_No wonder why she didn't answer my question. _Mighty Ray thought.

_Something like that could happen to her? _Alpha Girl thought.

"I think we should apologize." Chou said, scratching the back of his head, which everyone agreed.

"But where could she be?" Husky ask.

"I have a idea." Apetrully said.

* * *

In Hope's room, Hope lay on her plain bed with a ratio at her side, trying to sing her pain away.

H: **You tucked me in, turned out the light**

**Kept me safe and sound at night**

**Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**

**Had to take me everywhere**

**You were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone**

**Make a living, make a home**

**Must have been as hard as it could be**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night**

**Scary things wouldn't turn out right**

**You would hold my hand and sing to me**

**Catapillar in the tree**

**How you wonder who you'll be**

**Can't go far but you can always dream**

**Wish you may and wish you might**

**Don't you worry, hold on tight**

**I promise you there will come a day**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**

**Flap your wings now you can't stay**

**Take those dreams and make them all come true**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**

**We've been waiting for this day**

**All along and knowing just what to do**

**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly flyaway**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

"Alpha Girl, are you crying?" ask Mr. NoHands, making Hope sit up.

"No, I just have something in my eyes." Alpha Girl said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hope ask.

"We're here to apologize about... before." Mighty Ray said.

"You don't have to."

"Commander Apetrully told us." Lin Chung said.

"Oh..."

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... why did you keep it a secret from us?" Sonia ask.

"I don't know. It's really personal for me. It's not everyday your own mom died. It makes me feel lonely just thinking about it."

"But you're not alone. You're now with us." Apetrully said.

Hope look at everyone, and smile.

"You're right." Hope said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it done yet? Is it done yet?" Hope repeatly ask Lin Chung, as they, the rest of First Squad, Second Squad, the Air Force, and Commander Apetrully walk towards Hope's new room.

"Of course." Lin Chung said with a small chuckle.

"Good, because no offense Sonia, but sleeping over in your room is a little... I don't know."

"It's okay. I think." Sonia said.

The group stopped in front of a door with 'Hope' on it. With his hand on the doorknob, Mighty Ray said in a voice that makes him sound like one of those game show hosts, "Hope, are you ready for your room?"

"Yes!" Hope shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Are you really sure?"

"Three times yes!"

"Are you really, rea- "

"Just show it to her already!" Alpha Girl shouted.

"Well, here it is! Your very own room!" Mighty Ray shouted.

Hope squealed as she enter her room.

The wall to the north was painted white with First Squad on it. The wall to the west was painted yellow with Second Squad on it. The wall to the east was painted sky blue with the Air Force on it. The wall to the south was painted pink with Rattle Diva and the rest of the DoReMi Band on it. On the ceiling, it was also painted pink but with a big, white heart in the middle of it. The floor have pure white carpet.

Her bed was somewhere between king sized and queen sized. It have white bedsheets, a purple blanket with a red rose design, several colorful pillows, and a bunch of stuffed animals.

There was a midnight blue nightstand at each side of the bed with a blue lamp decorated with yellow, white and silver stars on the right stand, a green table with a white flower design which includes four matching chairs, a red couch in front of the tv, and a closet.

Hope smiled ear to ear, then hugged the one closest to her: Apetrully. Everyone smiled as Apetrully returns the hug.

"It's perfect." Hope said, letting go of her friend.

"Wait." Lin Chung said, taking out a painting from his shirt and put it on the wall.

The painting was Hope, smiling warmly. The real Hope smiled each to each as her tail turn into the shape of a heart.

_Now this is a family. _Hope thought.


End file.
